A technique that uses an arc-shaped bearing rather than a cylindrical bearing as a bearing for supporting a movable column member of a steering shaft in a steering device of a vehicle is known (Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). In general, use of an arc-shaped bearing causes a problem in that the bearing easily rotates. That is, the bearing shifts due to the application of force in the circumferential direction of the shaft. In order to address this, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a large projecting portion is formed on the outer circumferential surface of a resin bearing, a recessed portion that meshes with the projecting portion is formed in a housing, and rotation of the bearing is prevented due to the meshing between the projecting portion and the recessed portion.